halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Boot Between the Gun
Chapters Chapter I: Slipping In NKO Honor of the Wolf - Briefing Room Admiral Hood marched into the briefing room. He was a hard man, with white hair and a uniform to match. His boots prodded against the floor of the room as he made his way to the table. The SPARTAN-III soldiers saluted the Fleet Admiral, a veteran of the Human-Covenant War. He clicked a small button on the table. A faint model of a halo came into view. Many IFF tags were highlighted on it. "Men, the mission at hand is the defining point for humanities struggle in the Kepler system. A Precursor fleet, rivalling the size of what attacked earth has gathered over this halo ring and it is our duty to prevent them from using it. Your mission is to drop upon the library and retrieve the activation index for this ring." Connell immediately understood what he meant. He had performed dozens of behind the line operations during the Human-Covenant War. He looked over to the set of Orbital Insertion Pods lined against the wall. "ETA is in 2 minutes. Good luck." Hood stated pointing at the pods. He walked out of the room with a pair of marines behind him. George picked up a sniper rifle beside him and then an assault rifle. "Word of advice, don't piss off the commander. His a real evil bastard when he wants to be." George looked at the rifle for a while before looking up at Connell. "Here, you'll need this." George threw the rifle into Connell's hands and then a magnum. Connell looked strangely at the pistol. "Not much is it?" George laughed as he activated his visor. Connell backed into the pod along with the rest of Gecko team. The faces of the team appeared on individual screens in front of him. A conveyor underneath him hummed into life and the pod moved into a hatch. "Drop in 5...4...3...2...1... Drop initiating." a dull voice over the speaker said. The hatch underneath the pod folded in to allow the pod out. Hundreds of other pods were flying down to the surface. "Looks like the Precursors are pretty occupied." George laughed on his screen. As the pod entered the clouds, a burning CCS-class battlecruiser came into view. "Oh god, maybe not." George said sadly. Several CRS-class cruisers were on the surface, seeming to be dispatching troops while a frigate flew past the pod towards the cruisers. "Looks like the Covenant Separatists are better off then we are, eh?" Paul chimed in through the screen. Their newest member or more accurately their new leader Alexander-D220 appeared on another screen. "Impact in seventeen seconds." Traditionally, Connell was their leader but thanks to the new companies being trained on Sasainn, the moon of Kepler 22b, the older SPARTAN-IIIs were being slowly replaced by the young SPARTANs. The pod slammed into the ground. Connell pulled down the release hatch above him to open up the pod. He leapt out. We was on a cliff overlooking the desert. The CRS-class cruisers were still there, firing their weapons at some sort of Precursor fighters. Elites and Precursors were furiously fighting each other below him infront of a huge structure. The Library. Chapter I: Reunion Installation 01'' - Desert Some one grabbed him from behind. Connell looked around. George was there smiling beneath his helmet at his former leader. "So do you have the locations of the rest of the team?" George asked. Connell looked inside the pod. A single console was operating showing the locations of the team. "Well Lieutenant, it seems Paul is... ah up there." Connell replied. He pointed at the roof of the library to find a small object lodged into the surface. George took off his helmet in amazement. "Well what has the little bastard gotten himself into now." he cursed. "I suppose he'll be our first target." Connell looked up. A Falcon drop-ship flew past them to join the battle below the Library. "Seems like they know what to do." Connell knew exactly what to do too. "All New Kepler Order units, this is SPARTAN-B228 of the NKO Honor of the Wolf, requesting air unit for transport to the Forerunner Library over." Connell waited for a response before a single reply in a female voice came through. "Positive, this is Brandy 23, were coming in hot." A soft breeze was blowing. Connell didn't think halos could have weather, only endless sunshine. The peace was cut out by the sound of roaring plasma cannons destroying Precursors nearby and the hovering of an nearby engine. Brandy 23 had arrived with a seemingly empty troop bay. Connell remembered the pelican from the Divine Intervention a few years ago over Kepler 22A. Despite the horrible damage it sustained, it survived and was quickly repaired. It slowly hovered to a near stop in front of them. To their surprise, Anna was in the back of the troop bay, another member of Gecko team. "Good to see you sir, the pilot wants orders." Anna indicated, pointing to the cockpit. Connell stepped past Anna into the cockpit. The pilot was indeed a female, clicking away at screens around her. "Hello madam. May you transport us to that fine fellow who has crashed into the roof of that structure?" Connell said sarcasticly. The pilot ignored the SPARTAN as the engines powered up to leave. Connell marched back to the troop bay. "Well it seems we have a lady pilot flying this bird." Connell joked. George roared with laughter however Anna didn't seem too happy about it. "Sorry lady for my anti-feminine belief but I think women shouldn't be in the military. Anna looked up to reply. "Tell that to Admiral Parangosky..." Connell looked blankly for a moment before George responded. "Margaret Parangosky!? She scared her way into the damn UNSC! By the way Ms, old Maggy died at the age of 97... I doubt someone would fool around with one of the oldest people on earth..." "She was a clammy old bitch too, with the personality of a stone." Connell butted in. Anna rolled her eyes in defeat. Category:Reconstruction Category:Reconstruction Stories